


Nathan for Brian

by breathtakingly_disastrous



Category: Nathan For You (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtakingly_disastrous/pseuds/breathtakingly_disastrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Brian Wolfe, who was an asshole to Nathan on Nathan For You, ends up in bed with Nathan. This is really gay and smutty. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan for Brian

First attempt at writing fanfic/smut.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Sure Brian had hurt Nathan’s feelings in the past, called him names on and off camera, made fun of him, embarrassed him even, but he was the closest thing to a friend that Nathan had other than Santa from a previous episode of his show they filmed. Their friendship has been mainly phone tag where Nathan would call Brian, Brian not answering, Nathan leaving a message with a request to hang out, Brian never calling back. So it came as a surprise when Brian finally decided to call Nathan back to see what he wanted.  
“He-hello?” Nathan answered, his mind was reeling, no one has ever called him first. “Yeah, can I talk to Nathan?” “This is Nathan.” “What do you want Nathan, why do you keep calling me? I don’t want to hang out with you, you have no friends so I get that you’re lonely but I don’t want to be seen with you.”  
“Well, I actually have a job for you,” Nathan was sweating by this point, moments into the conversation and he was closer to befriending someone than he ever had been before. “I need you to stay the night at my house with me. I think someone might be following me and I need you to investigate it,” he lied. “Fine. I’ll be there soon,” Brian said as he hung up the phone. A small smile danced across Nathan’s lips as realization set in. He actually had someone coming to hang out with him, and he only had to tell a small lie this time.  
After the initial shock wore off Nathan gathered himself and began rushing around his house to make sure everything was nice and tidy before Brian showed up. He dusted, vacuumed, even changed the bed sheets. As he was remaking the bed he heard three knocks at the door and rushed into his bathroom to change into his pajamas, a t-shirt and plaid shorts.  
Nathan heard another three knocks at the door and nearly jogged to get the door. “Hey Brian,” Nathan greeted. “Okay, where do I set up?” Brian asked shortly. “Well, I was thinking you didn’t need to set up anything. We can just sort of… hang out… and you can keep an eye out for me that way?” Nathan was banking on this to seal the deal with Brian and it seemed to be working because he saw the wheels turning in Brian’s head. “Um. Okay,” Brian said. “Okay,” Nathan responded.  
An awkward silence followed their exchange, only broken by Nathan asking if Brian wanted to “change into something more comfortable” to which Brian responded by walking silently to Nathan’s bathroom and changing into his pajama pants. When Brian returned he saw that Nathan had prepared two glasses of wine and sat in a recliner near an end table. “You-you don’t have a shirt on,” Nathan stuttered. “Yeah, I don’t sleep with a shirt on anymore. It restricts your breathing at night,” Brian muttered as he sipped his wine. “No it doesn’t,” Nathan corrected softly.

As the night progressed the air was filled only by the low hum of the television, the occasional gasp of air from Nathan as if he were going to finally speak, and the pouring of more wine.  
“Well, I’m getting kind of tired. What about you Brian?” Nathan asked as cooly as he could. “I’m not that tired. And if I’m protecting you I need to stay awake.”  
Nathan gulped, “I could stay awake with you…” he trailed off. Nathan looked at Brian and waited to be acknowledged for almost 30 seconds before Brian sighed and said okay. “Okay, yeah!” Nathan smiled. “Let’s go to my room and we can talk and get to know one another!”  
Brian grumbled as he pushed himself up, almost falling over from the wine. Nathan helped Brian back into the bedroom and he crashed onto the bed. Brian laid on his back and Nathan sat in one corner of the bed, his scrawny legs outstretched toward Brian.  
“So what do you like to do?” Nathan was not used to starting conversation but he realized the couple sips of wine he had were finally kicking in and his inhibitions were slipping a little bit. “Well, I like to play sports, watch sports, and I run a fantasy hockey league, and I used to model.”  
“Model, really? What type of modeling?” Nathan cocked his head at this, he knew Brian used to model, he had told him before. But Nathan also just wanted something to talk about that interested both him and Brian. “I used to do nude modeling. I would pose with a pretty woman or a handsome guy for Penthouse. You remind me of one of the guys I’ve posed with, and one of the smaller girls.”  
“Really, that’s cool. Can you show me how you posed with them?” Nathan asked. “I can, but it’s too risque. Plus I’m not warmed up for it right now.”  
Nathan allowed himself to grin for a second as he gathered his thoughts. The wine was still lingering but wearing off and he knew Brian was sobering up as well. “I could help you warm up,” he said as he inched closer to Brian. His foot was now touching Brian’s leg. “I don’t know about that. You kind of weird me out. But. I guess.”  
Brian and Nathan both sat on their knees as they were now face to face. “Are, are you sure?” Nathan asked. He wanted to make sure Brian was completely sure about this before going any further. “Yes,” Brian breathed as he moved in to kiss Nathan.  
Brian started by kissing Nathan’s lips softly and within seconds started landing more and more passionate ones as his tongue started to dance around in Nathan’s mouth. Nathan moaned slightly which motivated Brian to quicken his kisses. Caught up in the moment, Brian relieved Nathan of his shirt, revealing a hairless, bird-like chest.  
Brian started to drift from Nathan’s mouth to his chin and then to his neck where he stayed for a few minutes, fixated on one spot. Luckily Nathan has makeup to cover the bruise that will inevitably form on his neck by tomorrow morning.  
Nathan felt a pit open in his stomach and he began to press his hips into Brian. He could feel Brian’s dick harden as he ran his hands up and down his back.  
Brian started to move further south on Nathan’s body, stopping at his nipples to play with them before slowing his pace as his mouth drifted further and further. Nathan felt Brian’s hands drift under his plaid shorts but not touching anything more than his stomach just above his dick.  
Nathan felt his blood start to boil beneath his skin and he suddenly pulled away from Brian’s touch to strip down to his briefs. Nathan pushed Brian down on the bed and began to return the favor, except he didn’t start at the mouth, Nathan was a go getter. He immediately started at the nipples. Sucking and playing with each one and bouncing between the two, and eventually moving to Brian’s stomach.  
His tongue rimmed Brian’s belly button for a few moments before he began kissing him just above the belt. Feeling brave, he was now in control. He stripped Brian of his pajama pants and underwear, revealing his hard cock. He then removed his own underwear.  
Nathan looked up at Brian to make sure it was okay to continue, eyes pleading. He wanted to please Brian.  
Brian shook his head and relaxed into the bed as Nathan’s hand wrapped around the base of this dick. Nathan had never done this before, but he’d seen it done quite a few times.  
Nathan began to stroke Brian’s cock with long, even strokes of the hand, earning a low moan from Brian in response. Nathan then grabbed his own cock with his other hand and began to pump up and down, He switched his hand out for a mouth and slipped the tip of Brian’s dick between his lips. He slowly moved his head further down the shaft until he was nearly gagging on Brian.  
Brian looked at Nathan, hand tousling his hair. His mouth was moving along his shaft quicker with each passing second and before Brian could climax Nathan pulled away. “You asshole,” Brian breathed. “Now it’s my turn,” Nathan smiled as he laid on the bed.  
Brian moved behind Nathan and positioned his hips. He grabbed his dick and stroked it two more times before sliding it into Nathan’s ass. Nathan’s back arched in response and a loud moan escaped his lips. Brian’s hips started to move slowly, pumping back and forth. He could feel a knot in his stomach form, a pressure that needed to be relieved very soon. But he knew Nathan wasn’t close yet so he willed himself to stay at a slow steady pace, falling into a rhythm.  
His right hand wrapped around Nathan’s dick and he started to pump his hand up and down quickly. Brian wasn’t sure he could last much longer and he was desperate to make sure Nathan came. He could feel Nathan buck his hips as he pleaded with his body to move quicker. Both Brian and Nathan moaned as Brian picked up the pace and fell into a quicker rhythm. He placed one hand on Nathan’s back and grabbed him around the throat with the other which seemed to arouse Nathan even more because Nathan grabbed at his own dick and started to move with Brian.  
Quicker.  
Quicker.  
Quicker!  
Both Nathan and Brian could hear the bed rocking, the frame hitting the wall, the moans that were now constantly escaping them. Quicker! Quicker!  
Brian and Nathan were both gasping, about to cum, when Nathan looked back and said through gasps of breath, “say *gasp* it”. “I--I can’t. I’m going to cum,” Brian nearly yelled. “SAY IT,” Nathan demanded. Brian leaned over Nathan, putting his face next to Nathan’s ear and with one final liberating thrust he said “You’re a nerd.”


End file.
